Halloween nuit de terreur
by Lady Sundance
Summary: Une soirée qui devait être un agréable moment tourne au cauchemar!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween nuit de terreur**.

**Chapitre 1**

_Los Angeles 31 octobre 2008_ :

Les rues de Los Angeles étaient prêtes à accueillir Halloween à bras ouverts. Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine, que les vitrines des magasins exposaient leurs décorations horrifiques.

Les magazines quant à eux annonçaient des programmes sanglants !! CBS passait _I know what you_ _did last summer_ , channel 7 avait programmé _Wrong turn _et la chaîne locale _the texas chainsaw massacre. _Tout un programme!

Ce qui s'annonçait être une soirée d'amusantes frayeurs allait tourner à la terreur réelle.

_5 p.m dans un grand magasin de la ville__ :_

-Charlie ? Quelle couleur préfère tu pour les serviettes ? Noir ou orange ? demanda Larry très sérieusement.

-Ohhhhh le noir ressortira parfaitement sur la nappe rouge sang que Amita a trouvé en fouillant dans les « vieilles soldes » d'Halloween de l'année passée.

-Ah oui, il est vrai que certains magasins bradent les articles de fêtes une fois l'effervescence terminée. Charlie fait moi penser à y aller après Noël.

-Je viendrai avec toi, avec cette crise financière, les petits prix contribuent à mon plus grand bonheur conclu Charlie.

-BON ! Récapitulons annonça soudain Larry. Il ne manque rien ? Je ne voudrais pas être la risée de tous simplement du au fait d'un oubli de notre part.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'imagine déjà, Don et Colby rigolant et nous taquinant sur le fait que nous pouvons résoudre les mathématiques les plus complexes, mais que nous sommes incapables de suivre une liste de course soigneusement rédigée par mon père.

-Alan sera là aussi ? s'étonna Larry.

-Tu rigoles, il adore Halloween depuis toujours.

-Il devait être un fameux chenapan étant jeune annonça un Larry espiègle.

-Ah je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas né. Mais je tâcherai de lui demander.

Après un check-up complet et minutieux du caddy ils passèrent à la caisse, où une vendeuse accoutrée un grand chapeau de sorcière les gratifia d'une large sourire et d'un joyeux Halloween.

_Hôtel Ambassodor_ :

Don et son équipe s'affairaient à préparer la « party » de ce soir.

-Et dire que nous sommes dans le célèbre hôtel Ambassodor s'enthousiasma Don.

-Celui qui a vu tant de stars durant ses jours de gloire, se remémora David Sinclair.

-Et qui a vu le frère du président Kennedy se faire assassiner, ajouta Colby.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, cela remonte à 1968 si je me rappelle bien dit Don le front légèrement plissé par cet intense moment de réflexion.

-Yes you're right, tu as raison boss en 68, et dans les cuisines en plus confirma Nikki.

-Mourir dans une cuisine, au milieu de tant et tant de nourriture s'aliva Colby.

-Je doute que la cuisine ai regorgé de nourriture et je doute aussi qu'il ai apprécié s'amusa David.

-Qui ça ? Robert Kennedy ? Qui apprécie mourir.

-Un suicidé peut être ? Bon les amis, concentrons-nous. Tout doit être parfait s'empressa d'intervenir Liz. Il n'y aura pas que nous, mais des tas d'autre gens ! Il faut que cette fête reste mémorable.

-Oui tu as raison dit Nikky. Je trouve que nous avons beaucoup de chance d'organiser ça ici, dans cet hôtel et….

-Et pas dans une simple salle de bal interrompit Colby.

-Tout à fait, conclu Nikki.

-Ok , on s'active tous, s'amusa Don en tapant joyeusement dans les mains.

-Nous allons prouver aux gens du quartier que nous ne sommes pas juste bons à arrêter les criminels, s'impatienta David.

-Ce qui est déjà pas mal comme service rendu à la société renchéri Colby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Banlieue de Los Angeles_ :

L'horloge annonçait 18 h. L'homme grogna d'impatience, c'était un grand jour pour lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir commémorer les 30 ans d'anniversaire de son film favori _Halloween la nuit des masques._ Une sorte d'hommage pour son esprit malade.

Flash-back dans l'enfance du futur tueur.

_Une grande salle de cinéma, les gens quittent les sièges du petit endroit qui avait servi de lieu à la projection du film d'horreur culte. Tous se dirigent vers la sortie faiblement éclairée, tous sauf un. _

_Un jeune homme de 17 ans était toujours installé sur son siège les yeux encore brillants. _

_Michael, Michael Myers put-il enfin articuler. _

_Mais dand ces yeux là, on ne lisait pas une admiration pour le film lui même, non, on pouvait y déchiffrer la folie, le mal absolu !!!_

C'est avec un léger sursaut que l'homme revint à la réalité.

-Oh oui, le moment est enfin arrivé, ils vont voir que Halloween n'est pas qu'un vieux film pour les fans de la première heure.

Un sourire particulièrement mauvais s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il anticipait déjà le massacre dans son esprit malade

-Et en plus c'est à l'hôtel Ambassador, avec des agents du FBI dans la foule. Culte, se carnage va être culte.

C'est donc avec soin qu'il rangea son long couteau de cuisine dans la poche intérieure de ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de combinaison de garagiste.

_Maison d'Amita__ :_

Charlie et Larry étaient enfin arrivé chez Amita, afin de vite se changer et de se parer de leurs beaux déguisements pour ensuite filer directement à l'hôtel.

C'est dans une voiture chargée de chips, boissons et autres petits plaisirs qu'ils embarquèrent, disposés à faire la fête. Ils ne se doutaient évidemment pas de la nuit de terreur à venir.

Mais qui s'attendait à vivre la nuit la plus terrifiante de sa vie ? Alors que tout s'annonçait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Sûrement pas Don et son équipe ! Eux aussi avaient enfin terminé la lourde tâche de décorer les couloirs, le hall et quelques chambres de l'hôtel.

Liz et Nikki se préparaient dans une des chambres. Liz avait opté pour une tenue de cheer leader et Nikki avait adopté le costume de femme zombie.

_Chambre de Don, David et Colby__ :_

- Wow David, original ton accoutrement de comte Dracula, s'amusa Colby.

-Oui mais j'innove, un black en Dracula, tu l'aurai imaginé toi ?

-Ah ça non ! J'ai hésité longtemps entre James Bond et Bill Gates. Après une longue réflexion, j'ai pensé au fait que je suis déjà une sorte de d'agent 007, donc Bill a remporté la bataille.

-Est-ce que ton compte en banque a lui aussi suivi la tendance Bill Gates ? Questionna Don.

-Non, sinon je serais à New-York à la fête organisée par les nantis de la ville.

-Rien que ça s'étonnèrent en cœur David et Don.

A voir leur enthousiasme, ni eux, ni les mathématiciens ne s'attendaient à un tel cauchemar. Ne parlons pas des habitants du quartier, eux aussi se préparaient pour ce qui allait être une soirée agréable. Si seulement ils savaient !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Hôtel Ambassador _**:**

Les plats étaient saturés de choses délicieuses à manger et les tables décorées avec la nappe rouge d'Amita qui cela dit en passant, était très jolie en sorcière.

Larry était déguisé en sportif et Charlie en chanteur de heavy metal.

_Hall de l'hôtel_ :

C'est dans un mélange de cris et de rires, que les premiers invités firent leur apparition, monstres, vampires ou simple tenue de ville pour les plus timides.

L'hôtel se remplissait de plus en plus, et la timidité ambiante des débuts de soirées, commençait à se dissiper et n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour les organisateurs.

Personne, non personne ne remarqua cet homme affublé d'un masque blanc. S'ils avaient eu l'occasion de regarder en dessous, ils auraient vu le mal qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

_Maison des Eppes_ :

-Vite je vais être en retard à la soirée s'anima Alan. Ce foutu costume n'est pas des plus facile pour enfiler, mais il est tellement beau. J'ai toujours adoré le baron Samedi.

Alan était bien sûr seul à la maison, mais le stress additionné par la peur d'être en retard, le faisait se parler à lui-même.

-Je ne veux pas manquer la soirée organisée par mes deux garçons. Ils ont besoin de moi pour les féliciter pour leur travail.

Lui non plus ne se doutait de rien. Il aimait Halloween, tout ne pouvait être que parfait, surtout en compagnie de Don et Charlie.

_Toilettes de l'hôtel:_

- Quelle horreur, ces toilettes sont vraiment glauques. On pourrait y rencontrer Chucky cette foutue poupée tueuse murmura le jeune Logan.

Le jeune homme déguisé en policier, se soulageait avant de retourner faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

- Qui est là?

Pas de réponse.

- Logan, ne reste pas là. C'est peut-être l'effet Halloween mais je ne sent rien de bon.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier pour se laver les mains, il remarqua une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme étrange portant un masque blanc.

- Mon Dieu mec tu m'as fait peur. Joli le costume Michael Myers c'est ça?

Pas de réponse. Il commença à vraiment avoir peur, face à cet homme au visage impassible.

- Bouge toi de là, je ne suis pas venu ici pour croupir dans le toilettes ok!

Logan remarqua soudain ce que le type tenait dans sa main, il s'agissait d'un énorme couteau de cuisine. Maintenant, Logan était paralysé par la peur, c'est ainsi qu'il ne put éviter une mort certaine.

- Oh non pas ça. Je .. non pitié.

Il gémit lorsque la lame entra dans son ventre. Le tueur, son assassin, le fixait toujours de ses yeux vident. Le jeune homme tomba mollement sur le sol. Tout doucement, le tueur le traîna par les pieds et le cacha dans le petit débarras où se trouvaient les produits d'entretien.

La nuit promettait d'être sanglante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Couloirs de l'hôtel_ :

-Un peu vieux, mais il a connu ses jours de renom s'émerveilla Alan à la vue de cet endroit, qui tu temps de sa jeunesse avait été l'hôtel « in » du moment.

-Je sais papa, et je suis content que tu apprécies l'Ambassador dit Don.

-J'espère que cela ne vas pas nous tomber sur la tête tout ce béton blagua Colby. Charlie peux-tu nous faire un calcul de probabilités ?

-Non pas ce soir, mon cerveau est au repos. C'est la fête !!!

-Ah ! Les petits génies savent s'amuser ?

-Très drôle, tu vois c'est la première fois que l'on me fait cette plaisanterie.

-Bon on se calme, on oublie nos soucis de la vie quotidienne et on passe un bon moment, hurla Alan les mains levées comme pour dire STOP.

La fête battait son plein. Don dansait avec Nikki, Liz avec David et Colby flirtait avec la nourriture.

Alan s'était trouvé un élégante femme déguisée en Britney Spears, ce qui lui allait assez bien.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Charlie, Amita et Larry partageaient une danse à trois des plus comique, mais après tout c'était le soir du 31 octobre.

Tout le monde se divertissait et les décorations étaient des plus réussies.

-Vous avez réalisé un travail remarquable toi et ton équipe mon petit Donnie avait signalé Alan.

Larry et ses deux amis avaient acquiescé avec des yeux étincelants et un sourire avait allumé leur visage.

Tout le monde s'amusait sauf John Chester le garde chargé de veiller au bon déroulement de la fête. Il avait profité que tout allait bien, pour dirigé vers la cuisine. Il avait selon lui, mérité un petit snack.

Cuisine :

-Jesus, c'est grand ici. Je peux encore sentir l'agitation qu'il y a eu dans cette pièce des années auparavant.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une respiration rapide, comme si quelqu'un manquait d'air derrière un masque un peu trop épais.

-Hello, il y a quelqu'un ? Articula John.

Il se retourna face à un homme d'assez grande taille et de carrure imposante. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arme qui était serré dans la main de cet homme étrange.

Lorsqu'il eu conscience du danger, il recula lentement vers le plan de travail où se trouvaient des casseroles. D'un geste rapide il les envoya à la tête de son agresseur, qui les évita. Il continuait même à avancer vers sa victime.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il obtint le silence pour seule réponse. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était retrouvé dos au mur, il n'avait plus d'alternative, il était bloqué entre le mur et son tueur.

-Non je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas mourir. NON, pourquoi, pourquoi.

Le tueur masqué leva son couteau et d'un geste rapide trancha la gorge du garde. Le sang gicla sur le mur auquel il était adossé et il s'écroula.

_Couloirs de l'hôtel__ :_

-Liz tu es magnifique, j'adore ton déguisement s'était enchanté Don.

-Tu es très beau aussi. Je suis contente de fêter Halloween avec vous tous.

-C'est vrai que cela change de la traditionnelle soirée pizza, film d'horreur et pop-corn.

-Pathétique et en plus c'est toujours le même film qui passe.

-J'aime massacre à la tronçonneuse déclara Colby qui avait tout entendu.

-Nous aussi ajoutèrent Nikki et David.

-Allez les gars, vous n'êtes pas sérieux demanda Don. Vous aimez ces films ultra violents avec ces gens qui hurlent de terreur ? Le sang etc.… On est déjà bien servi dans notre métier.

-Quoi ? Le sang ? Demanda Nikki.

-Oui pas les gens qui hurlent, en général on nous appelle alors que la victime est déjà passée de vie à trépas.

-Pas toujours mais souvent corrigea Colby.

-Oh les enfants, le boulot n'a pas sa place ici, remarqua Alan.

Ils continuèrent donc à danser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Charlie avait laissé Amita et Larry danser et s'était dirigé hors de la pièce qui servait de piste de danse.

Il avait décidé d'explorer plus en profondeur le fameux hôtel.

Au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes ses pupilles se dilataient. Tout était un peu vétuste bien sûr mais tellement chargé d'histoires. Des films avaient été tournés ici, notamment un film d'horreur « toolbox murders » ainsi que des clips de rap.

-Je peux sentir la présence de toutes ces personnes, c'est magique. Fantôme de Robert Kennedy, si tu es là me voilà.

Il ne remarqua pas la flaque de sang qui s'étalait à ses pieds et il glissa. Sa tête heurta le sol en émettant un bruit sourd.

-Oh ma tête ! Parvint-il à articuler. Sa vision était floue mais la chute était sans gravité.

Cependant, il se sentait légèrement poisseux et collant. Une forte odeur cuivrée lui sauta au nez. C'est lorsqu'il vit le sang sur son costume et sur ses mains qu'il émit un léger gémissement, qui s'intensifia à la vue du corps mutilé de la femme morte devant lui.

- Non, non pas ça. Je …. pourquoi elle ?

Cette femme, il la connaissait ! Elle dansait avec son père 45 minutes avant.

Flash-back dans l'esprit de Charlie

Tout le monde danse dans la salle. Charlie est près de son père.

-Très jolie et elle danse vraiment bien.

-Tu as bien fait de venir papa.

L'esprit de Charlie se retrouva tout d'un coup de nouveau confronté à la dure réalité de cette vision d'horreur.

-Non Seigneur, ce n'est pas possible, dite moi que je rêve.

Son corps se raidit soudain, il avait perçu un bruit derrière lui, comme une présence.

A ce moment, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul et que celui qui se tenait derrière lui, ne lui voulait pas du bien !

Toute personne un peu humaine aurait crié à la vue du sang, à la vue du ce corps meurtri. Tout au fond de lui, il savait, que le monstre qui avait assassiné sauvagement cette femme, se tenait près de lui. Il était si proche qu'il l'entendait respirer.

D'un mouvement rapide, il se retourna mais il ne fut pas assez agile car le tueur parvint à lui entailler le bras.

-Dégage salaud, malade vous êtes malade pleurnicha Charlie. Il aurait tant voulu crier, mais ses hurlements auraient été noyés dans la musique.

Dans sa fuite, il lança au visage de son agresseur tout ce qui lui tombait son la main. Il parvint à l'assommer d'un coup de porte.

-Allez concentre-toi ! Oh mon Dieu aidez-moi.

Dans son irrésistible envie de visiter l'hôtel, Charlie ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'éloignait et se perdait ! La panique n'arrangeant pas les choses il ne savait que faire.

Cependant, il souri à la pensée des victimes des films d'horreur, qui hurlent, pleurent et reste sur place au lieu de se mettre à courir. Lui aussi faisait pareille.

BAM CRAC

Charlie venait de tomber ! Dans sa panique, il n'avait pas vu que le tapi était légèrement recourbé. Il s'était pris les pieds dans le pan, ce qui avait causé sa chute.

-Ma cheville est foulée, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il éprouva l'envie de rigoler du ridicule de la situation mais il s'abstint.

-Regarde derrière toi, ce fou est peut-être déjà sur debout se dit-il. Pffffff non ça va. Allez réfléchi, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour sauver ma peau.

Lorsqu'il se remit debout, sa main frôla la poche de sa veste.

-Mon GSM mais oui c'est ça. Je vais pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Je me cache dans une chambre et j'en donne le numéro une fois que je sonne à Don.

Charlie se dirigea maladroitement dans la chambre 417. Là, il se cacha dans la grande armoire.

Il pouvait voir au travers de la porte car elle était composée de petites lattes boisées légèrement espacées.

Personne.

Sa main tremblante composa le numéro de son frère, qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. D'une oreille attentive aux bruits du couloir, il expliqua sa détresse à son frère.

-Don aide-moi

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Don, je t'en supplie aide moi pleurnicha Charlie. Il y a un type qui me poursuit, il a un couteau et … et la femme, oh mon Dieu la pauvre il l'a tuée.

-Charlie où es-tu ? paniqua Don

-Dans une armoire de la chambre 417. Je ne peux rein faire, mon bras est entaillé et ma cheville foulée. S'il me trouve, il me tuera sans que je puise me défendre.

Charlie stoppa net sa conversation car il venait d'entendre un bruit. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir et ils s'approchaient de lui.

De son côté, n'entendant plus rien, Don se mit à crier dans le téléphone, ce qui alerta les autres.

-Charlie, Charlie hurla Don.

-Il est là Don, c'est trop tard

La communication coupa net !

Nikki, Liz, David et Colby étaient maintenant tous rassemblés près de leur chef.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nikki.

-Est-ce que Charlie a des problèmes ? S'enquit David.

-Oui, vite venez tous avec moi. Il y a un tueur au quatrième étage, d'après Charlie, une femme a déjà été tuée.

-Nous sommes avec toi Don, mais n'affolons pas les gens, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

-Colby, tu as raison mais… Oh non nous n'avons pas nos armes de service.

-Non mais le concierge lui en a une intervint David. Un 38.

-Ok, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Charlie est caché dans la chambre 417, dans l'armoire plus précisément.

Ensemble et à l'affût comme des chiens de chasse, ils se dirigèrent vers 'ascenseur.

_Chambre 417__ :_

Charlie regardait au travers des lattes de la porte. Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur. Son sixième sens ne lui disait rien de bon. Le tueur était proche, tout proche.

Il capta une ombre se déplaçant le long du mur de la chambre.

-Non, mon Dieu non. Oh Don vite aide-moi.

Le tueur jouissait intérieurement car il venait de trouver sa proie. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! La soirée était loin d'être finie.

Il explosa avec fracas la porte de l'armoire, Charlie se recroquevilla en hurlant.

-Non arrêtez, pitié je vous en supplie.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Non, p p pitié parvint-il à articuler alors que la lame entra dans sa cuisse. Son sang mouilla son costume et la chaleur du sang entra en contact avec sa jambe.

_Couloir de quatrième__ :_

-Charlie !!! Hurla Don.

Les agents fédéraux s'activaient dans le couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair, juste au moment où le tueur levait son couteau sur Charlie.

-FBI, dépose ton arme au sol hurla Don.

Le fou ignora les injonctions de Don et baissa son arme sur le pauvre corps recroquevillé dans l'armoire.

-Non hurla Charlie en fermant les yeux.

Bang Bang

La seconde d'après, le tueur était allongé sur le sol, mort. Une flaque de sang s'élargissait autour de sa tête.

-Charlie, tu n'as rien hurla Colby tout en se précipitant vers le jeune mathématicien afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Oh Don pleurnicha Charlie j'ai eu si peur de mourir et..

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de David.

-Agent Sinclair. Oh non dite-moi que c'est une blague.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous avons deux autres victimes ! Une dans les toilettes et l'autre dans la cuisine. Il s'agit de deux hommes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai soupira Nikki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Maison des Eppes deux jours après le faits__ : _

CNN, voix off :

_Un massacre eu lieu à l'hôtel Ambassador, trois personnes ont été tuées par un malade mental affublé d'un masque de Michael Myers célèbre tueur d'Halloween. _

_Une autre personne a été blessée mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés. Des affaires personnelles appartenant au criminel ont été découvertes dans une chambre d'hôtel de la banlieue de Los Angeles. L'homme, qui a été abattu par le FBI était âgé d'une trentaine d'année et avait déjà effectué des séjours en hôpital psychiatrique._

-Eh Charlie, tu en as eu de la chance dit Alan.

-Oui mais je ne peux que penser aux trois personnes qui sont décédées. Le jeune homme des toilettes avait seulement 15 ans.

-Et dire que j'ai dansé avec cette pauvre femme murmura Alan.

-La fois prochaine on fête Halloween entre amis conclu Don le regard sombre.

-Le monde est cruel.

-Bon allons nous coucher, oublions tout ça dit Alan en se levant.

-Oui tu as raison, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser. Tu viens papa ?

-Oui, moi aussi je suis d'humeur triste. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder la TV ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La maison des Eppes était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos.

FIN


End file.
